officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Alotofapples/EVEN LONGER STORY!!
Prologue It's blistering outside. The grass speaks out to you, with tips burnt and the rest like aged paper. The sky seems orange, and fades into a sickening red. Unfortunately, 7 decades ago is when a war broke out for lost resources. Almost all of North America has been bombed several times, stunting the amount of plants and water. And, I am one of the unfortunate people to live here. I walk down a gravel road, with tall plants touching the tips of my fingers, wilted petals softened to the touch. As far as I can see, it's all the same. I just keep on walking. The soles of my feet burn, for the rocks are glistening in the sun with heat. More and more of the world I am in. Then, something catches my eye. A small, wooden box. A golden latch shines into my eyes. Out of curiosity, I go and run to the box. The latch has no lock, so I casually open the box. Then, inside, is all I need. The secret to the war. Those behind it. The way to bring life back to North America again. ------------ CHAPTER ONE The paper seems old. What confuses me, is how someone can keep us suffering. Droughts occur often in the area, and food is seemingly impossible to find. Maybe they are one of the bad guys. They're trying to surrender under secret circumstances. If not, maybe they would put all the secrets publicly, but it got lost. Either way, I really don't care. All I want is possession of these items. ---- My house is a small cottage with a brick foundation. We have 3 rooms. My sister and I's room, my fathers room, and the kitchen. We live in an area with only about 3 people per square mile, so my neighbors are an elderly couple and a family similar to mine. My family wasn't curious about the box, so I ran into my room and sat on my quilted bed. The paper. It has so much detail. The ideas, the plans, everything. Then, my heart skips a beat. The only people that use the road are my family and my neighbors. Anyone who did pass by would have had a reason. Nothing was there a week ago. I set the box down. Why would the evidence be so... forgotten? And who really left the world in danger? ----------- I woke up the next morning, with my sister looking at the box. She hasn't opened it though- the only attribute I love about her is her paitence. "Noelle, what's in the box?" She asked. I jerked out of bed and snatched the box. "You really need to stop being in my buisness." I expained, keeping the box close. "It's nothing." She stared at me with a cold look in her eyes. "Noelle, I know there's something in it. I've been shaking it for the last 10 minutes. Something's in there." Sometimes, I can not stand my sister. I would say something else, but my father calls from the kitchen. We both run into the kitchen, with freshly toasted bread from the city and some berries on the table. I sit down, with the box still on my mind. I try to make a mental note of who it could be. It could be some random person. My neighbors. My sister. My father was even one. I couldn't even bear the thought. After breakfast, I took the mysterious box and headed outside. I sat down in a dirt path, leading to the city. I opened the box and looked inside.The paper was written in neat calligraphy. It was just so alluring... Then, a sleek, jet black car began to come down the road. The only people that own those, are those in the city. My eyes widened, and I ran behind some of the tall grass. A woman came out of the car, in a neutral buisness clothes style. Her phone came out of her pocket, and she dialed a number. It answered immeadiately. "Yes, I'm in the place. There aren't many people around." She observed. "No, I don't it anywhere. Goodness, Maxwell, don't rush me!" She continued. A badge glistened in the sun. It read "ALISSA MARKWELL - Co-Executive of Northern Area Hall" She must be a part of the main government system, where everything is decided. "Of course, nobody would want it. It's just a stupid box. It isn't interesting at all." I almost lost my breath. She was on the hunt for me. YAY LONGER STORY. Category:Blog posts